


Unconditional Love - Shirbert

by samishatty2020



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samishatty2020/pseuds/samishatty2020
Summary: Anne and Gilbert finally find their way to each other.A/N: My take on the Shirbert kiss.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Unconditional Love - Shirbert

Never before had Gilbert seen such emotions reflected through Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’s gaze. He couldn’t understand it. She was a hallucination, he was almost certain, it was the only explanation for it. Her auburn hair hung in ringlets down her back, half done up in a bun atop her head, she wore the most beautiful gown he had ever seen – the colour of which accented her sapphire eyes perfectly. It was getting harder for Gilbert to breathe as he stood frozen at the mere sight of her, he had been rendered speechless. Gilbert was afraid to blink, too afraid that it was indeed a hallucination and that she would be gone once he closed his eyes – This can’t be real.

She stepped forward, placed her suitcase down and took another step – then another, and another, and another. Gilbert’s heart was heavy and beating wildly in his chest. With each step she took his hands began shaking and his knees trembled, his eyes wide in amazement. Anne’s blue-eyed gaze pierced his, filled with just as much admiration for him as he knew his to be for her. This can’t be real. He wanted to touch her, feel her in his arms finally, he couldn’t wait any longer – even if it was just a hallucination. With a trembling hand he brought his fingers up to her face, he was met with smooth, freckled skin. This is real.

His Anne was truly here with him, he had no doubt about it. She inspected his eyes hesitantly, watching his every move as he leaned forward. He couldn’t control himself any more – every aspect of his being begged him to wrap the girl in his arms. His restraint weakened as he crashed his lips to hers, the longing for her dissolving as he gripped her waist tightly. It was brief, but even so, he felt the volcano in the pit of his stomach turn to butterflies as their mouths connected – love and understanding melding together for the first time. They broke apart and pulled away – Gilbert albeit reluctantly – he still awaited her answer. Anne’s eyes were filled with wonder as Gilbert watched her in anticipation, his need for answers temporarily pushing his excitement of the kiss to the back of his mind.

“Ow!” Gilbert’s eyes were drawn to Anne’s arm – where she had pinched herself. “Uh, I just had to check.” She looked back up at him, flustered as his eyes reached hers. “I have a very good imagination, so I just had to be sure,” she explained as her gaze went from nervous to bewilderment. “This is real.” This is real. This is real. This is real. Gilbert couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to know how she felt.

“Anne, I have to know.” Gilbert had never been so nervous in his life, this was the moment he had been waiting for, for years. “Do you truly have feelings for me?”  
Understanding overtook Anne’s expression, mixed with determination as she gazed at Gilbert – his anticipation and nervousness apparent. No more words were spoken as Anne leaned forward and pulled Gilbert towards her softly – that was all the answer he needed. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered violently as their kiss deepened, their mouths moving as one, arms snaking around each other as years of longing and desire came to the surface and were expressed through their long-awaited unity. For the first time in years, words had no meaning to them. The only word relevant to them in that moment was ‘Love’. Unconditional love. Neither Anne nor Gilbert had anything else to communicate to the other – every emotion, every inner turmoil, every argument, every longing gaze, comment, thought was put into their kiss. There was no need for words, only actions.

Never before had Gilbert seen such emotions reflected through Anne Shirley-Cuthbert’s gaze. He understood it now – every look, every word, every thought Anne had was because of her love for him. It was in this moment that Gilbert knew he had found the love of his life, his soul mate, his best friend, never again would he let anything come between them, never again would he lose her to something as silly as second-guessing himself. He was utterly, completely, unconditionally in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert – and now they both finally knew it: This is real.


End file.
